inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 022 (GO)
Gather! The Flag of Revolution!! (集え!革命の鳩に!!) is the 22nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Minamisawa will reappear with a new team (Gassan Kunimitsu) and the goalkeeper, Hyoudou Tsukasa, has a Keshin. At last, the 1/8 of the Holy Road nationals begin! Plot The episode starts with Kariya Masaki going to Raimon yet again, though he encounters Kirino Ranmaru along the way. Kirino questions Kariya what his true intentions is and why he tackled him to which Kariya was just answering with a sly smile. Kirino states that he might be a SEED to which Kariya was about to answer but Matsukaze Tenma and the others arrived. Seto Midori asks what Kirino and Kariya were talking about to which Kariya lied. Afterwards, Kirino approaches Tsurugi Kyousuke to ask whether Kariya is a SEED or not since Tsurugi himself was a SEED. Though, Tsurugi responds sadly that he does not know whether Kariya is a SEED or not. Matsukaze and Nishizono Shinsuke approach Kariya later and asks what Kirino and him were talking about to which Kariya deceives them both again with a friendly and wondering voice, stating that "Kirino-senpai thought I was a SEED", to which Matsukaze and Shinsuke were suprised and even more suprised to learn that Kariya asks them what a SEED is. They answer and Kariya understood what they said. Kariya asked Matsukaze whether he thinks he is a SEED or not to which the states that Kariya is their teammate and that he will trust Kariya, to which Kariya looks away for momentarily feeling guilty. Then during a practice, he makes Kirino look bad by pretending to be injured and saying that Kirino got the ball from him too violently to which Kirino and Kariya even detested each other even more. Then the next day, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke talk about their upcoming match in the bus and was advised by Kidou Yuuto. Then the whole Raimon team went to the Holy RoadAmano Mikado Stadium. One day later, they were going to the next stadium to which they're match will be held, and they saw Minamisawa Atsuishi to which they were suprised. Both teams talk and to which Sangoku Taichi, Kurumada Gouichi and the others were getting angry but was hold off by the captain of the other team. After thay arrived, the two teams walked in to the stadium, and Raimon was surprised to see that it was the Cyclone Stadium. The match starts with Kurama but he was sent to the air up high by the typhoons. The Raimon team is having a hard time but Matsukaze Tenma was able to use his hissatsu; Soyokaze Step to avoid the whirlwinds to which succeded and Kurama tried using his shoot hissatsu but failed since it was stopped by Hyoudou's keshin Kyoshin Gigantes and his hissatsu Gigantic Bomb. Minamisawa tried to shoot with Sonic Shot but was blocked by Sangoku Taichi's Fence of Gaia catch hissatsu. Though the second shot went through with some help with Kariya. One of the members of the opposing team thanks Kariya to which Kirino suspects that he really is a SEED. At the end, Kariya made a sly smile and said that he was indeed a SEED (a spy) to which Kirino gets angry at Kariya more. Major Events *The Holy Road national tournament begins. *Minamisawa Atsushi reappears in a new team, participating in the Holy Road nationals and playing against Raimon. *Kariya Masaki said that he was a SEED. **Eventually, he wasn't a SEED at all. Hissatsu/Keshin Used Hissatsu *'GK Gigantic Bomb' (debut) *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'OF ﻿Soyokaze Step' *'﻿SH Side Winder' *'﻿SH Sonic Shot' Keshin *'KH Kyoshin Gigantes' (Debut) Proverb Tenma ''A wind that blows me back from my destination can become a wind that pushes me forward once I ride it.'' Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes